Pre-existing methods for determining the location of a cleaning nozzle within a pipe exist but are not without problems and concerns that result in the need for allocating additional resources and monies to resolve the problems associated with each method. One device for determining the location of a cleaning nozzle includes a hose reel footage counter. This method includes counting the footage of hose being dispensed from the reel as the nozzle works its way through the pipe. Several problems are associated with this method. In particular, this method suffers from footage reporting inaccuracies. For example, mechanical counters use a tension wheel pressed against the side of the hose reel which counts the rotations as the hose is being dispensed. This particular method is highly inaccurate as it does not consider the varying length of hose that is being dispensed as the circumference of the hose on the reel changes from the outermost hose wrap to the innermost hose wrap. This method is intended as an approximate guide only and does not provide a precision or pinpoint locating system for identifying the location of a cleaning nozzle within a pipe. Mechanical counters of this type are also subject to wear and degradation over time which results in further discrepancies and inaccuracies in the calculation of pipe footage being dispensed from the reel. Reliance upon a mechanical counter in determining the problem location can result also when the underground pipe does not follow a straight line or if the pipe deviates, jogs or veers from underground pipe records or maps. This problem is often magnified when the pipe is underground and hidden from view, which makes it difficult to discern where the problem area truly exists even if the mechanical counter provides the correct footage to the problem.
Alternatively, digital footage counters use a built-in encoder to count the footage of high-pressure jet-hose as it is fed into a pipe by using an algorithm that accounts for hose length, diameter, and dimensions of the hose reel to more accurately provide a footage guide. However, like the mechanical version, the digital counter may not be correct as it must always rely on a constant set of input information to remain even remotely accurate. Changes to hose length or other variables that must be input by the machine operator can drastically reduce accuracy. In addition, many older pipe-cleaning machines using high pressure jet-hose for pipeline cleaning operations are not fitted with this digital counter technology, and cannot be without a great deal of expense.
It is critical troubleshooting/evaluation that the counter be able to accurately identify and pinpoint the position of a troubleshooting/evaluation device or cleaning nozzle based on the length of hose having been dispensed. Because hose reel footage counters are inaccurate, reliance on readings from such machines can result in the inability to accurately identify the exact area or location where the device is located. Failure to accurately pinpoint the exact problem area could result in a mis-dig, which is very costly and can result in damage to other utilities within the dig area. Misidentifying the exact location of a blockage within a pipe can also result in other expensive costs, such as for example, where the location identified in error is under a building structure where digging is very time consuming and costly due to moving of machinery or other fixtures present in the building. Any misdiagnosis of the problem area within the pipe and the resulting expenditures and resources exhausted by determining that a misdiagnosis occurred are expenses that many businesses are not willing to bear. Therefore, a need has been identified in the art to provide an apparatus, method and system for precisely identifying these locations within a pipe.
Other techniques have also been identified for locating the position of a troubleshooting/evaluation device or cleaning nozzle within a pipe. For example, commercially available battery operated transmitters (e.g., sonde) have been attached to the cleaning nozzle or high-pressure jet-hose using temporary means such as Duct tape, hose clamps or other attaching means. Because of the insecure method by which such transmitters are attached to the nozzle or hose, it is never certain once the transmitter enters the pipe and extends out of view of the operator whether or not the transmitter remains with the nozzle or hose or whether it becomes partially or completely separated from the nozzle during the cleaning operation. In the case where the transmitter is secured by temporary means, it may become separated due to the force of water being introduced into the pipe by the nozzle or by other debris within the pipe which comes into contact with the transmitter and separates it from the nozzle or hose. Anytime the transmitter becomes separated from the nozzle or hose, a misdiagnosis of the problem area can result. For smaller pipe applications (3-6 inch pipe), securing a transmitter to the nozzle may not allow the unit to fit within the pipe, and even so results in a higher risk of separation of the transmitter from the nozzle or hose during the cleaning operation. The pressure of the water provided to the nozzle further increases the risk that the transmitter may become separated from the nozzle or hose during the cleaning operation. Cleaning nozzles generally operate with water pressures ranging from 1,000 psi up to 4,000 psi. High-pressure water of this magnitude can easily separate the transmitter from the nozzle thereby resulting in a misdiagnosis of the problem in the pipe. The loss of a transmitter can also result in a loss of several hundreds or thousands of dollars to a business depending upon the number of times a misdiagnosis occurs and the number of times in which the transmitter becomes separated from the nozzle and has to be replaced. Therefore, a need has been identified in the art to provide a cleaning system using a nozzle or other troubleshooting/evaluation device having an inline transmitter (i.e., sonde) that does not enter the pipe at the risk of becoming separated from the nozzle or hose during the cleaning operation.
Other techniques for identifying position of a cleaning nozzle, evaluation or troubleshooting device within a pipe are also available. For example, high pressure jet-hose with wires imbedded within the wall of the hose allow an operator to track the distance of the hose from the reel to the nozzle to identify the problem area within a pipe. Using this type of hose, a special frequency transmitter, requiring external power, can be purchased and hooked up to the hose to transmit a signal through the entire length of the hose using the imbedded wire. The entire length of the hose can then be traced using an above ground locator to determine the location of the hose or nozzle and possibly the problem area within the pipe. Use of this technique requires the operator to replace the hose they would normally use with a more expensive hose having the imbedded wires. With the hose being the most frequently replaced component of a pipe cleaning device, due to the wear and tear on this item, this can result in a very costly expenditure to a business
Therefore, a need has been identified in the art to provide an apparatus, method and system for pinpointing the exact location of a cleaning nozzle or other troubleshooting/evaluation device within a pipe which uses the existing high-pressure jet-hose of the pipe cleaning unit, is resistant to electrical noise and allows proper diagnosis of problems in pipe depths not previously attainable.